


nothing but a little bit of love

by offset



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offset/pseuds/offset
Summary: “they were best friends and doyoung really couldn’t be happier.except for the small tiniest issue, the fact that doyoung was in love with jungwoo.”or, the one where doyoung in love with his best friend and jungwoo is a chaotic gay.





	nothing but a little bit of love

doyoung was lounging on his bed, in his and jungwoo’s hotel room in ukraine. shoes off, belt undone and finally able to relax. and his black hair had flopped lazily against his forehead. when they arrived at their hotel he hadn’t been able to muster up the energy to take off his black pants and yellow cardigan he was wearing, opting just to lie on top of his sheets and close his eyes.

jungwoo on the other hand had immediately made his way for the bathroom, quickly grabbing a change of clothes on the way, wasting no time right as they got to their room. he was now sitting on his bed looking extra comfortable in sweats and a tank top that showed off his pale skin. his hair, not long but definitely not short, was starting to fall into his eyes, and doyoung watched as every so often he would brush it off his face while he was reading a bloody sweet comic, legs crossed and silent.

the footage tonight had been good, really good actually, and doyoung thought that this era was already definitely much more fun that he had expected. the last one had been good, but even they had more work to do now, everything was fun and less-stressful. the presence of the younger ones made the mood lighter, and doyoung had to assume that having jungwoo with him made things much better. if it wasn't jungwoo, he probably would be already less happy and bored.

being in nct meant he was always in the middle of a lot of noise. completely different than he was used to be, because back home he was just a quiet kid. so sharing a dorm with another seventeen teenagers wasn't easy, not always he was able to find a moment of peace, even at bedtime some member would be screaming or laughing. and being around a lot of people, the other idols, the managers always moving around the, was just too much sometimes. 

so doyoung liked these quiet moments, these moments with jungwoo when they actually got a room just the two of them — in the dorm they shared a room with mark, ten e johnny — , and alone he could catch his breath. he loved the other guys of course, but sometimes it was all just too much: mark always speaking too loud, ten and johnny being lovey dovey around each other all the time, and always jisung or jaemin would invade the room, asking for help with something or calling mark, all of this while the tv always blared in the background with some show that he just didn’t have the energy to pay attention.

he sat on his bed, looking at his phone but not really reading anything, checking twitter and seeing the fans scream about the recent pictures of them. he stretched and yawned, curling up just a little more into himself, feeling grateful and happy, and he turned over to see jungwoo who was sitting in peaceful silence as well. it was a good night, nice and quiet, just the two of them.

jungwoo was always there for doyoung, when he needed someone to talk to or just to be silent with. jungwoo never made he speak when he didn’t want to, unlike almost everyone else in his life right now, and doyoung just felt completely and utterly himself with jungwoo. they were best friends and doyoung really couldn’t be happier.

except for the small tiniest issue, the fact that doyoung was in love with jungwoo.  
but tonight he was just tired and jungwoo looked so nice and fluffy sitting in his bed, curled up reading, and doyoung was beyond soft. he couldn’t fight the feelings anymore, so he just let them drown inside him, because he couldn’t possibly feel any worse than he already did.

“hyung?” jungwoo broke doyoung’s daydream — which may or may not have included a shirtless jungwoo waking up next to him after a night of cuddles —, an uncertain air to his voice, and he dropped his comic book next to him on the hotel bed.

“hey, tell me, what is it?” doyoung said looking up at him, and god, he was so cute. his chocolate brown eyes, soft skin, soft cheeks and beautiful lips; he was soft like a puppy and somehow tough and sexy, and doyoung loved it all.

“i-i…i have a question, actually…a favor to ask,” jungwoo’s voice trailed off and he wasn’t looking at doyoung anymore, focusing all his attention on his own twiddling fingers. jungwoo had moved to sitting at the edge of his bed now, body stiff and rigid, and he suddenly looked extremely nervous.

“oh my god! you're making me nervous, just spill it out,” doyoung got up off his bed, a little worried now as jungwoo definitely didn’t seem like himself, and sat next him on the bed — probably a little too close, again, but jungwoo was upset, it was totally justified. he put his arm around jungwoo’s shoulders, cause fuck it, they were best friends and jungwoo looked like he needed it.

“it’s stupid hyung, i shouldn’t even be asking.” jungwoo said, his voice was so low now that doyoung could barely hear him, muffled by his hands in his face.

“jungwoo, it’s just me! you can tell me everything.” doyoung said, hoping to sound comforting but to be honest he was freaking out, completly nervous. jungwoo never seemed so nervous before and it was making doyoung wonder if jungwoo had discovered that he was in love with him. he rubbed his thumb softly into jungwoo’s exposed neck, making little circles against the warm skin there, hoping it might soothe him. jungwoo took a deep breath.

“just promise me not to laugh, please?” jungwoo finally turned his head and looked up at doyoung now, and he marveled at how vulnerable jungwoo looked in this moment, he was just so beautiful. jungwoo took another big deep breath and said on an exhale, “i’m sure i don't know how to kiss.”

well that wasn’t what he expected.

“what?” doyoung laughed without meaning to at jungwoo’s words, and then clapped his hand over his mouth immediately, “i’m so sorry, i wasn’t laughing at you, i promise!” but jungwoo had already moved away from doyoung, his face looking crushed.

“hyung, you said you wouldn’t laugh. just… f-forget it,” jungwoo looked really upset and dowoung couldn’t handle he being so cut up and it being his fault.

“jungwoo, i wasn’t laughing at you. i was laughing that you think you dont know how to kiss. come on, what are you thinking?” and doyoung couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he was sure jungwoo were just overthinking.

“i mean, i think… because i just kissed two girls and h-hum...i don't have a lot of experiences and if someday i like someone i know i'm gonna suck at kissing. the kisses i had were just strange and a lot uncomfortable,” jungwoo was looking at doyoung so intensely now, his brown eyes wide as if he was searching doyoung's for answers, “i want it to be easier… i want it to be more natural. and i heard mark and lucas talking about it, they said people always praise their kisses.” jungwoo pouted and put his face in his hands again, looking utterly depressed.

“oh no” doyoung scooted closer to his best friend, putting an arm around him again, his heart aching with just how much he felt for this boy, “stop putting yourself down like this, who cares about what lucas and mark says? they are probably just lying. you're kim jungwoo, the boy who makes everybody's heart melt!” i love you, doyoung couldn’t help but think, he couldn’t even believe they were having this conversation in the first place. “but, you said you had a question or a favor to ask me?”

jungwoo turned bright pink at doyoung’s words, his flushed cheeks and he immediately dropped his eyes to his hands.

“no need to be ashamed, am i your best friend or not?” doyoung said laughing, removing his arm and shoving his shoulder against jungwoo, trying to make light of the situation even though he was getting hotter by the second.

“of course you’re my best friend,” jungwoo looked up at him again, puppy eyes in full view and doyoung knew he was fucked. whatever jungwoo asked, he would do.

“so...what do you want to ask me?” doyoung said, resting his head on jungwoo’s shoulder, trying his best to nestle his nose covertly into jungwoo’s shirt so he could smell his soap and cologne, it was really good. 

“well, you must be a great kisser, i’m sure you have more experience than me… and i was just wondering if…” and jungwoo’s ramble ended without the thought finishing and there was no way doyoung was even going to try and help him out.

jungwoo couldn’t be asking what doyoung thought he was. nope. he wasn’t going there.

ok, he had to ask.

“jungwoo, what are you asking me?” doyoung almost whispered, his voice low as he resolutely kept his head on jungwoo’s shoulder because he wouldn’t show weakness. no way.

“w-will you kiss me? just tell me if i’m good or not? and then maybe you can like… maybe we can just practice?” jungwoo was still looking at his hands and doyoung still hadn’t moved from his shoulder; it was as if he was glued there now.

there was a pause, and doyoung wasn’t exactly sure how long they stayed there for, but finally he decided to break the silence. he lifted his head from his new home, also known as jungwoo’s shoulder, and looked at him who still wasn’t looking away from his hands.

“so… you uh, you want me to teach you how to kiss? or assess you or something?” doyoung asked, trying with all his might to keep his composure, but he was sure his voice shook with every word.

jungwoo lifted his face and finally made eye contact with doyoung and again he looked like a little lost puppy. the cutest puppy ever. doyoung wanted to adopt him.

“yes, you’re my best friend,” jungwoo said, a small smile creeping on his face now, “and like, like i said you must be great at it, and i dont want to ask any of the other boys cause that would be awkward as hell, but you … it’s just you, right?” and doyoung felt his heart sink at jungwoo’s words, but he wasn’t done, “so what do you say, do me this favor?”

doyoung’s head was swimming. jungwoo wanted him to kiss him, not just once, but like actually kiss him and practice and this was a lot. 

“won’t it be weird, like you kissing me and us being friends and all?” doyoung said, looking intently into jungwoo’s face to see a reaction, but jungwoo just smiled brightly back at him, seemingly inflated that doyoung hadn’t shut him down yet.

“actually no, like we’re close, it’s not a big deal, and you’re pretty doyoung, like really fucking pretty. it’s not gonna be a chore for me, if you know what i mean.” his smile was so big now that his eyes had gone all crinkly and doyoung was done for.

jungwoo just rains compliments on him and it drives doyoung crazy mad. it’s seriously not his fault he’s in love with him and you know what? fine, jungwoo wanted fucking kissing practice, then sure, he could do it. gladly.

fuck this was gonna kill him.

“ok, sure. like you said, no big deal… i mean like, i’m not saying i’m great or bad or anything, but i’ll help you out if you want it.” doyoung said at his best attempt at being cool and aloof, god knows what he was actually feeling like.

jungwoo was now turning to face doyoung on the bed, one leg tucked under himself while he let the other one dangle off the side and he just looked up at doyoung expectantly.

“so should we just start? after a bit you tell me... what you think?” he said, fingers twisting in the covers as doyoung turned to mimic jungwoo’s body position. they were already very close, jungwoo’s fingers almost brushing his own leg as he played with the bed sheets. “but like be nice, ok? don’t kill all my confidence in one blow, hyung.” and jungwoo’s eyes scrunched up into their perfect crinkles again and doyoung just sighed in defeat.

but no, if this was going to happen, and it was, holy fucking shit it was, then doyoung was going to pretend he knew what he was doing and he was absolutely going to make the most of it.

“so first,” doyoung said, putting on a mock teacher voice that had jungwoo punching him in the arm, “ow, be nice i’m your teacher,” and they were both laughing before doyoung continued, speaking normally, “okay, so just do whatever you want to do. i’m gonna kiss you and you just kiss me back, ok? don’t try to impress me or anything, just try and make it natural, alright?”

“look at you, all teacher-like and everything,” jungwoo said, smiling fondly, but he licked his lips at the end of his sentence and suddenly doyoung felt the air became charged.

“i-i’m gonna kiss you now, ok?” he whispered, because he had to. he had to make sure that this was really what jungwoo wanted and that he hadn’t dreamed the last ten minutes. that he really was sitting on a hotel bed with jungwoo, love of his life, about to kiss him.

“yes, of course,” jungwoo said as if answering doyoung's unasked question and he closed his eyes, waiting. doyoung almost couldn’t breathe, and they were so close he didn’t have to move that much, but he took the opportunity to just look at jungwoo’s face; his beautiful lashes, full lips, soft cheeks, warm inviting skin, his small nose. right now, this was his.

doyoung moved his head an inch closer and closed the gap between them, their lips finally meeting. they both didn’t move for a heartbeat. doyoung just reveling in this small moment. the heat of jungwoo’s lips, his breath on his face, their bodies so close; it could’ve been a dream it was so perfect. doyoung worried that if he moved just a fraction then the spell would be broken and jungwoo would decide that this was a mistake and too weird and just leave.

instead jungwoo was the one to make the first move. he inched himself even closer to doyoung, their lips never leaving each other, and he tilted his head ever so slightly. jungwoo opened his lips just enough so as to bring doyoung’s full bottom between his own and doyoung thought he had never fit so well with another human being in his life. 

jungwoo sucked his bottom lip, and wow, that felt so good. doyoung brought his hand up to jungwoo’s cheek, thumb stroking at his jaw. this seemed to give jungwoo more confidence and he opened his own mouth even further, his tongue seeking entrance against doyoung’s lips. 

doyoung obliged willingly, his mouth opening without thought and he gasped as their tongues touched, wet and hot, their lips still moving softly against each other.

he didn’t even notice jungwoo’s hand on his neck until he felt his hair being pulled, and fuck that felt incredible. he let out a small moan when jungwoo tugged at his hair again, and he couldn’t help but kiss him harder, deeper. he brought up his other hand and now he was cupping jungwoo’s face, bringing them as close as he possibly could.

friends were not supposed to kiss like this, doyoung was sure of it, but he couldn’t stop, he never wanted to. if he stopped the illusion would be broken, and this was the perfect dream come to life. thankfully jungwoo wasn’t stopping either, instead he was turning his head again, allowing doyoung more access into his mouth, their tongues battling against each other and fuck; jungwoo was a great kisser. was he lying? how in the world could he think he wasn't ready to kiss? doyoung was pretty sure he had never been kissed like this in his life, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up that maybe this was special… that jungwoo was feeling something, that he could tell jungwoo everything he was feeling in this one kiss.

at that thought though jungwoo broke away, their lips slick and red, doyoung’s eyes still half closed as his heart deflated with every inch jungwoo moved away from him. when he focused his vision he saw jungwoo sitting in front of him, crossed legged and waiting, his face still flushed pink.

oh, right. he was supposed to say something now. but he didn't even know if he could.

“uh,” doyoung started lamely, and he could see jungwoo biting his own bottom lip. “sorry...just, trying to catch my breath, ok?” doyoung had to think fast now. because if he told jungwoo that he was perfect and amazing — which he was — then he wouldn’t practice with him anymore… but if he told him he was bad and lie, it would kill him. and he didn't want to lie, but he also wanted to kiss him a little more. and apparently that would be the only way.

“you’re good. like really good, not really sure what you’re worried about to be honest,” doyoung said, deciding to just tell the truth and wave goodbye to any further kisses cause he was a good fucking friend.

“are you lying to me, hyung?” jungwoo’s cheeks went an even deeper shade of pink, and he was looking at doyoung so intensely he was starting to get warm again but he couldn’t look away.

“of course no, didn't you feel it?” doyoung's voice was small, but he searched jungwoo’s face, hoping to see something, something more there.

“feel what?” jungwoo asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at doyoung curiously. he was so beautiful and doyoung was so in love.

“you said your other kisses felt uncomfortable and strange, but it felt natural?” doyoung said, his voice drifting off now and fuck he was saying too much. he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. he hung his head at his own words and just decided that this was it. this was the end.

until he felt jungwoo’s fingers under his chin, lifting his face up to look at him, and doyoung felt the breath enter back into his lungs. jungwoo was looking at him, really looking at him, and he said, “yes hyung, it felt natural, just like you said.”

doyoung didn’t know what to do, or say, and thankfully he didn’t have to because jungwoo was kissing him again. really kissing him this time, and if doyoung thought he was good before, holy shit he had been holding back. 

jungwoo had taken both of his hands and was now cupping doyoung's face this time, they felt soft and smooth against his skin, and jungwoo was pressing into his mouth with passion. jungwoo’s lips were moving hard over doyoung’s, demanding entrance, and he had absolutely no idea what was happening, but he was here for it. he opened his mouth again, for jungwoo, who licked across his lips. jungwoo’s tongue searching for doyoung’s.

doyoung wrapped his arms around jungwoo’s neck, no pretense now, he just fucking did it, and jungwoo responded by moving his hands down from doyoung’s face, to his neck, his chest, then his hips. he pressed his fingers against the skin and bone there and doyoung moaned against his lips. his whole body was on fire, he needed to be as close to jungwoo as possible but he didn’t know how far jungwoo was going to take this.

“doyoung,” jungwoo was breathing into his mouth, his hands still firmly on his hips, “fuck, doyoung” and jungwoo gripped his hips harder and pushed him onto the bed. his back hitting the mattress and the next thing he knew jungwoo was climbing on top of him. jungwoo straddled doyoung’s hips and he wasted no time as leaned down over doyoung and was suddenly kissing him again, deep and slow and this must be what heaven feels like, doyoung decided. jungwoo’s lips were so soft; he tasted like cherry soda and caramel. 

doyoung brought his hands up to pull at jungwoo’s hair, his nails grazing the scalp, causing jungwoo to bite at doyoung’s lower lip and he practically whimpered into jungwoo’s mouth. 

everything, absolutely everything about what was happening was perfect. except doyoung had no idea what was actually happening in jungwoo’s head. was this real? was this still practice? did jungwoo like him? did he know that doyoung liked him, fuck, loved him?

they continued kissing like that. jungwoo still straddling his hips, their hands exploring ever so slightly, lips moving softly and deeply and now they were starting to rock up against each other. he couldn’t help it, but that didn’t stop the shock doyoung felt when he feel jungwoo’s dick pressed in his thigh. doyoung groaned with pleasure against jungwoo’s lips, the pressure building and coiling within him, and he never ever wanted this moment to end. 

“hyung,” jungwoo pulled away from doyoung’s lips and he just began to kiss down jungwoo’s neck instead, nibbling at his exposed skin, and jungwoo could barely continue his sentence, everything felt so good.

“hyung, i want it to be more than pratice.” jungwoo managed to let out, voice raspy and low now.

doyoung removed his mouth from jungwoo’s neck and looked at him in completly shock. jungwoo placed his arms on either side of doyoung's head, propping himself up, his nose brushing against doyoung's just lightly. he smiled and his eyes were like stars as he looked down at doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again (∩˃o˂∩)♡  
> i hope y'all liked it! if you did, leave me comments and kudos ˘ᵕ˘  
> thank you guys ♡


End file.
